1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to fiber optic devices and methods, and, particularly, a device and method for strain relieving fiber optic cables.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers are widely used in a variety of applications, including the telecommunications industry in which optical fibers are employed in a number of telephony and data transmission applications. Due, at least in part, to the extremely wide bandwidth and the low noise operation provided by optical fibers, the use of optical fibers and the variety of applications in which optical fibers are used are continuing to increase. To effectively and safely route optical fibers between connection points, single or multiple optical fibers may be arranged in a fiber optic cable. Typically, the fiber optic cable may comprise some form of jacketing or covering to protect the optical fiber from damage due to environmental conditions and handling. Additionally, fiber optic cables protect the optical fibers from damage due to tension or stress. This protection may include a strength member that runs the length of the fiber optic cable and designed to sustain the tensioning or stressing instead of the optical fibers.
Even with such protection, forces may strain the optical fibers and the connections attached to the ends of the optical fibers. Therefore, strain relief devices may be applied to fiber optic cables. Strain relieving a fiber optic cable is typically performed to prevent undue strain on the connectors and other more sensitive components. Conventional strain relief devices and methods involve multiple time consuming steps as well as potential pressure points that could damage the optical fiber. Most strain relief devices and methods also do not accommodated cables of different diameters or multiple cables without inserts or other secondary pieces. Furthermore, typical strain relief devices and methods may involve clamps, fasteners, shims and various other components which require multiple time-consuming steps to accomplish the desired result. Additionally, it is necessary to provide strain relief without simply crimping a crimp band around the fibers. Doing so would cause damage to the optical fibers, degrading or even eliminating the signal passing that point.